Percy Jackson and the Olympians:The Only Way
by McLovin111010
Summary: Percy has to sacrifice himself to help defeat Kronos and Annabeth, Grover and Tyson have to go to the Underworld and save him Percabeth
1. I learn a really bad plan

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Only Way**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, if I did I wouldn't be writing this. duh.**

I sat down at my kitchen table watching my friend Nico di Angelo stuff his face with my mom's special blue cake and ice-cream while I thought about what his plan to defeat Kronos might be.

"Nico what is your idea anyway", I said," I've been sitting here watching you eat for _hours._" It was getting annoying that such a great idea could wait for cake and ice-cream.

"sorry, I know that you want to hear it, but you won't like it."

"Well then why did you come over anyway?" I asked, I'd be ticked off if he came all this way and didn't tell me his great plan.

Nico looked uneasy, like he wasn't sure if I would slash off his head with Riptide if I didn't tell him.

"I came because all of Olympus, besides your dad, agrees that this may be the only way to defeat Kronos" he replied. "My dad thinks that with all of the other gods help, they might have enough power to defeat Kronos as long as something of high value is sacrificed."

" Like Bessie the Ophiotaurus ".

" not exactly", he said slowly, " by something of high value I mean a very important person who is the key to Kronos's victory".

"What do you mean", I asked, couldn't he just explain it in English?

" I mean a someone like you."

I hope you liked please review, if I get enough reviews I will right more chapters!


	2. I don't like Nico's idea

Hey guys this is the second chapter on my fancic, I hope you like it! Oh, and for those who didn't know, the last chapter was from Percy's point of view, so is this one.

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians:The Only Way**

**Chapter 2: I don't like Nico's idea**

"as I was saying Percy ", Nico explained while waited for a cab to Halfblood Hill,"Everyone on Mt. Olympus, aside from Poseidon, thinks this may be the only way. Poseidon was furious that the others would do this so he came today to give you a gift. What did he give you?"

" He just gave me a Sand dollar and said it could buy a lot or something, it couldn't be powerful enough to stop all of the gods of Olympus, could it?"

Nico had a shocked expression on his face." This isn't good, has your father ever given you something else as a gift?"

"Well ya, when I was trying to return Zeus's master bolt to Olympus, my dad sent someone from the ocean to give me three pearls."

I looked outside the car and saw that we were at Halfbllood Hill. I couldn't see over the hill yet but I could see the dragon guarding the tree with the Golden Fleece hanging on one of it's branches, swaying in a gentle breeze.

"Are you sure this is where you want to go?" Asked the cabdriver," there isn't nothin' here.Feels like I'm stealin' your money."

I wasn't surprise the cabdriver asked that they usually do.

"No it's fine, thanks for the lift." Nico replied cheerily. As we walked away Nico turned serious, " Those Pearls, what did they do."

I told Nico about the Underworld and how the pearls saved us from being killed by Hades.

If Nico looked shocked before, now he was completely stunned. " Are you sure that's what happened ", he asked,"cause' if that really happened, that means that Poseidon did exactly what he said he would do!"

Now, I was confused, "what?" I asked dumbly," what are you talking about?"

"When Poseidon heard of our plan, which I know you don't like either!" He added when he saw my expression, " he said that he was going to make you immortal so that they couldn't sacrifice you."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, it just didn't make any sense that the Sand dollar could do anything to save me.

"I mean the Sand dollar Percy," Nico said," if you crush it in your hand while underwater it will make you immortal."

If there was a way to save myself from being killed than I was going to take it. "So what your saying is, all I have to do is crush the Sand dollar underwater and the gods can't kill me?"

Nico looked like he had already explained this what he was going to say ten times, " Ya, but it's your choice, if you crush the Sand dollar than the gods won't kill you but we won't be able to defeat Kronos, and if you don't crush it than the gods will find you and kill you, but we will be strong enough to defeat Kronos.

"So what do you think I should do?" I asked.

"I don't know, but it's probably the only way!" Nico replied, he didn't look very surprised that I was arguing but scared that if I didn't agree that we couldn't defeat Kronos.

I gave up," Fine I'll do it." And now the gods were going to kill me just so that they could defeat Kronos, great.


	3. Annabeth isn't happy

hey guys! thanks for reviewing, I'm glad everyone is liking it so much. As before this chapter is in Percy's point of view, but later chapters will probably be in Annabeth's point of view.

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Only Way.**

**Chapter 3: Annabeth isn't happy**

As I made my way towards camp I thought about something that didn't make any sense. If this was my choice, and if I chose to die than Kronos could be defeated, and if I used the Sand dollar than I would be immortal. It sounded just like the prophecy that said I would have to make a choice when I was sixteen.

Nico looked at me and saw that I was thinking more than normal, which is unusual for me! " What's bothering you", he asked, probably assuming I was just nervous about being a sacrifice.

"Nothing, It's just, this all sounds like the prophecy, that a son of the big three will have to make a choice when he or she turns sixteen." I didn't know why I would have to make this choice, the one that could help defeat Kronos, when I wasn't sixteen yet.

"Oh that's what your thinking about, well, what the gods think is that if the choice is made now than kronos could possibly be defeated by the gods, but then when I turn sixteen, I will have my own choice. But if we wait until you turn sixteen than this would count as the choice. But the gods don't want to wait another year, they are afraid that if they wait to long Kronos will be to powerful to defeat." Nico finished explaining the gods theory and looked like he wasn't looking forward to having the prophecy lie on his shoulders.

We made it to the top of the hill and looked out over camp halfblood. It didn't look much different than when I was here last fighting against Luke's troops. That wasn't long ago so Annabeth was still here tending to Chiron's broken leg.

"Does Annabeth know?" I asked, it would just make everything more complicated if she did, but for some reason it felt like there was something I had to tell her before I left, I just couldn't put my finger on it.

" No she doesn't but she knows something is up, every time she asks Chiron about you, which she has done a lot over the short time you have been gone, he won't tell her when your coming back. She thinks there might be a problem.

My heart did a front flip when I heard she had been asking Chiron about me, I didn't know why but it made me feel very happy. There was also one more thing I realized, I had to say goodbye to Annabeth.

"Nico, I know Annabeth isn't supposed to know, but, I just feel like have to tell her." I said in my heart I knew the words were true, I just couldn't never see Annabeth again without letting her know something.

I didn't even wait for Nico to answer before I took off, I ran all the way to the Athena cabin and knocked on the door, "Annabeth are you there?" No one answered. "Hello?, Anybody?" No answer.

My spirits fell when I realized Annabeth wasn't in her cabin. I walked back up to the hill to tell Nico that Annabeth wasn't in her cabin

" I know", he said after I told him,"she went down to the sword arena to train right before I left to talk to you".

So me and Nico went down to the sword arena and found Annabeth there practicing with Clarisse. Now that Chris was no longer mentally insane, she was always in a much better mood, and her and Annabeth had became sort of friends.

As they were fighting I could tell that Annabeth had improved, she was holding her own against Clarisse and even I thought Clarisse was a tough opponent.

Annabeth turned around and saw me, "Percy!" she yelled right before giving me a huge hug. "what's going on? Whenever I ask Chiron about you all he tells me is 'Percy's making an important choice', that's all he'll tell me, what's going on?"

I looked around and saw a lot of the campers staring at me and Annabeth, " How about we find somewhere a bit more private?" I asked, it didn't look like the campers were just watching Annabeth and Clarisse fight.

"Oh." Annabeth said," how about my cabin? All of my brothers and sisters are home for the school year."

"Okay", I said,"Let's go."

When me and Annabeth got inside her cabin I told her what Nico told me.

"What!" she screamed, so probably all of camp halfblood could here her," You can't do it, it's not fair!."

"I know but it could be the only way." I responded, " if I don't then Kronos won't be able to be stopped until next year when I turn sixteen, bye then it may be too late!"

Annabeth was starting to cry, " you can't!. I-I..."

I interupted her, "Annabeth, I know it's hard but, I have to do this."

"When?" she asked, " when are you going to die?"

"I don't know", I said, " but it's going to be soon."


End file.
